Wearing My Heart On a Noose
by lulufandoms
Summary: 'Three days, six hours, and about twelve minutes.' In all the books it's meant to be the girl going missing, and the hero spends every minute searching for her. Yet in this story, I was the searching every minute, every second. Looking for my hero, looking for the piece of my heart that has vanished. Without Percy I just can't.


**Hi Well this is kinda my first fanfiction, it's just a one shot. Please I know it will be terrible, but I tried really hard... Does that count? So this is Percabeth, except there isn't any Percy because it's set between Lost Heroes – Son of Neptune. It's about Annabeth and ehhhh yeah so just, well you'll just have to read it I'm sorry for anything I did wrong and sorry if I get over-dramatic in it, or bash on any of your ships…**

**Enjoy!**

_Three days, six hours, and twelve minutes._

That's how long I had told Piper, yet it felt longer. Like I had been searching for weeks, months even. Maybe it was the constant stares the campers gave me when I walked by, or the memories that kept coming into my head; the quests, our first kiss, even the last night I saw him at the campfire. A pain hit my stomach, the feeling that you get before you break down.

Annabeth no, stop it.

A constant ache was in my heart. Like my heart is screaming at me, to find its missing piece. He was my-my…Could I even call him my boyfriend? He was more; it was hard to describe our relationship. He was my best friend, my hero, my seaweed brain, just someone I couldn't live without.

But if I can't find him, will I be able to live knowing he will never come back? No. I will find him.

_Percy_.

* * *

The three new demigods, - Piper, Jason, and Leo - had just left. It took everything, not to offer to go with them. I knew deep down, when they finish their quest, Jason will have answers. Whether it's about his memory, the gods shutting us out, Hera (AKA the effing worst goddess, sugar don't tell her I said, I still sometimes see demon cows), or Percy. Jealously? Is that what I'm thinking? That if they figure out where he is they will know before me. What if they find him? What if they find him dead? No. If Percy was dead, I would know. The Gods, respect Percy too much to not tell us. Then again, maybe if they cared, at least Poseidon would tell us where to find him.

This isn't the first time, I've thought about Percy dead, when he exploded out of Mt St Helens. I had kissed him good luck, and then had to deal with him being '_dead_' for two weeks.

'_I glared at me like I was going to punch him. And then I did something that even surprised me. I kissed him. And with that he left'_

But no, he was off just hanging out with some… Anyways, this time feels different. Because I don't know what happened. At least I knew that Percy had shot out off an erupting volcano. This time I freaking know nothing.

* * *

It was 3am. I was cocooned in a blanket on my bunk. The Athena cabin was silent. Since Percy's disappearance a week ago, I haven't been able to sleep. My mind was going crazy with thoughts of where he was, memories of the summer, worrying about Jason's quest, where Thalia was. It didn't help that I was ADHD. Before I was about to go crazy, I slipped out of my bed. Tiptoeing across the cabin, I made sure not to wake up anyone. If somebody found out what I was doing, I would be in serious trouble. The fresh winter air struck me and I headed towards the Poseidon cabin. The water feature was running, filled of the golden drachma. Walking over to Percy's bed, I realized this was only the second time I've been here. The first was when I and Percy were patrolling the cabins on how clean they were. A smile came on my lips as I thought about that. It fell when I sat on the empty bed. It smelled like him. A mix between the ocean, chlorine, and blue cookies his mom makes. I laid down, my head on his pillow. Taking in the aroma in, my eyes began to water.

"Percy." I whispered. Tears falling down on Percy's sheet.

_"Mommy!" A girl with bright blond hair and green eyes ran into my bedroom, bouncing at every step, her two braids swinging behind her._

_"Yes Sophia?" I replied sleepily to the 5 year old,_

_"I'm bored! You and daddy said we would do something!"_

_"Percy, entertain your daughter," I mumbled into my pillow. Sophia jumped onto our bed jumping up and down. Suddenly Percy leaned up and grabbed her, trapping Sophia in his arms. Starting to tickle her, Sophia laughed and shrieked._

I woke up, covered with tears.

"PERCY!" I screamed before collapsing in sobs and screams.

* * *

"Annabeth, have you got everything?" Butch asked

"I've got enough. I'll be back before Jason and Leo arrive from their quest, thank you Butch for lending me your pegasi and chariot,"

"No problem, be safe," Butch replied before telling the winged horse to go.

I sailed up into the air, the same chariot we used to find Jason. Deciding it was time for me to go out again and search, outside camp. Although, to be honest, I have no flipping idea where I'm going. I have no idea what I'm looking for, and what to look out for. I guess I took 'love makes you do crazy things' to the extreme.

* * *

1 month.

I've been searching alone for 4 weeks 2 days and about 4 hours. Covering the entire east coast, every river, lake, ocean there is. I would have still been searching, if not for my lack of supplies. Eating all the food, sending all the mortal and Greek money, plus eating all my ambrosia when I came across several monsters. Being in the west coast now, I traveled to the only place I knew here. _Home._ So I started my way up to San Francesco.

* * *

The Gods must really hate me. After an hour I was in San Francisco, traveling above a highway. Starving to the death, I continued to race across the Earth. I was just about to reach the Berkeley Hills, when the storm came. Rushing winds and strong rain appeared out of nowhere. The pegasi panicked, swooping lower to the ground, before crashing In the middle of a wood. Great.

I fell asleep, under a pile of trees on the wet mud. Just like when I was seven running away from my family. I would do anything to be 7 again. It was cold, and all I had was my dagger and picture of me and Percy at the Fourth of July firework display. Good times. And with that thought I closed my eyes.

* * *

Waking up to the sound of an Iris message, I figured it was 5am. That means it must have been important. Suddenly, I sat up realizing that it could be Percy. My face fell when I saw Malcolm.

"What? I'm not in a good situation to talk here," I said miserably.

"Annabeth. It's Jason. He's on his way back he-"

"Ok I'll be back so-"

"_He knows where Percy is._"

**Well that sucked :) but it eeees ok since it was my first. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
